The Harry Potter Show
by gredandforgerock
Summary: Harry woke after the battle to the castle acting wierd. What in Merlin's name is going on? Is magic only in the movies? What really happened to Harry's parents? How will he get out of this mess? Not sure if crossover is the correct catagory for this.
1. Chapter 1

Voldemort's body had fallen with a normal sounding thump. Nothing special, nothing extraordinary, nothing to make you think he was the most evil wizard in the world. Harry was happy for his life but sad because of all who had died. It seemed to take forever but eventually he was able to make his way to his old dorm and onto his old bed. Somehow it was ready for him and he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. When he awoke it was light out though the sun was going down. Ron was the only other one in a bed and he was totally out of it. Harry stretched and yawned as he pulled himself up. He staggered across the bedroom and into the bath. He started his shower and then leaned against the wall while the hot water eased the soreness from his muscles. He stayed in the shower for more than half an hour before the water started to run cold. He turned it off and dried off. Dressing quickly he started to leave the bath when he was struck by a thought.

"The water is heated by magic, how did the shower run out of hot water?" he stopped in the doorway, but after a moment he shrugged it off, "The battle must have messed something up."

Ron was still asleep so he left him to rest and went to find some food. Not wanting to be mobbed in the Great Hall he decided to head to the kitchens. He went down the stairs and was half way down when it started to move. Still being slightly wobbly he sat down. He was glad he had when the staircase jarred to a stop. Never before had a staircase stopped halfway through a transition, he even thought he heard a metallic clang when it started back up. Puzzlement was clearly etched on his face by the time the staircase reached its final destination. He hurried the rest of the way down the stairs before anything else could go wrong.

"What is going on?" it was so quiet he kept his thoughts to himself, unwilling to break the silence, "The castle is acting weird."

Entering the kitchen he got his third shock of the day. Not a single house elf was in the room. Usually there were a hundred or more elves all trying to help him. Looking around he couldn't even find any food, but he did see a door that looked very out of place for the castle. At first he thought it was a wall that had been damaged during the battle but on closer inspection he found it was a door propped open with something on the floor.

"Curiosity killed the cat." He mumbled as he pulled the door open and stepped through.

Inside he stood stock still, stopped in his shock. He was standing in a gleaming white, perfectly clean, huge muggle kitchen; he had seen a glimpse of something like this on the Telly during a show about restaurants. There were stoves with knobs to turn on burners, muggle light fixtures, he even spotted switches scattered around the room. His stomach growled again reminding him why he had left the tower. Looking around again he spotted what he thought was a huge refrigerator. He was proven correct when he opened the door and found a plate full of sandwiches covered in muggle plastic wrap. He took a few sandwiches and poured a glass of pumpkin juice before he shut the door. He went back to looking around as he ate.

"Attention." a loud voice from a speaker overhead made him jump, "The cameras in the dorm area are back up but Potter has left the tower. All crews begin the search. Actors do not enter the set until an area is cleared of his presence. This is not a drill. I repeat this is not a drill."

"What?" he looked around wildly for a moment before heading toward the door he had spotted earlier, going the opposite way that he had entered. Peeking out he found the way clear, he slipped out and snuck down the hall. About three meters from the door he froze when he heard footsteps and voices coming his way. Thinking quickly he spied a door and opened it to find a cupboard full of cleaning supplies with just enough room for him to stand. He pulled the door closed and pressed his ear to it.

"Wonder where he went this time." a females voice said in a whisper.

"With any luck he found out and is escaping." Harry thought the voice sounded like Ginny Weasley.

"Don't you want to marry him?" the first voice asked.

"Of course I do." He was sure it was Ginny now, "I just wish it could be his real choice not some stupid plot they're pushing."

"It's real to him." Still unsure of who the voice belonged to he listened harder, "Maybe you should tell him."

"I can't." Ginny said, "If I tell or even think of telling then Ginny Weasley dies and they'll fix him up with someone new. At least I actually care about him, I don't know if my replacement would. I would hate to see him with someone who only acts like they want to be with him."

"Caught between a rock and a hard place." the other voice agreed.

"What would you do?" Ginny asked, "I know you like him too. But could they put him with Luna if Ginny dies?"

"I feel the same way." Harry decided it was Luna talking by the conversation, but it didn't sound at all like her, "It's a bad situation, tell him and you're gone or stay and lie at least in part."

"I hate this." Ginny grumbled, "I just want to take him away from this place and find a real life with him. I'm so afraid he's going to find out this is all just a telly program and think I'm lying about my feelings too. When I started this thing I didn't really understand what I would have to do, what lies I would have to tell. I really do love the person he is and I am not willing to lose him." It sounded like she started hitting the wall, "I'm doomed. Try to tell him and they kill off my character, don't tell him and he'll hate me for my part in this. Why does love have to be so complicated?"

"Love is not complicated." Luna pointed out, "Telly programs are."

"Why did I have to fall in love with him?" Ginny grumbled again, "It was so much easier being the terribly shy little sister."

"He's too nice not to fall in love with." Luna chuckled, "I wish he had picked me. Of course I'd feel the same way about having to lie to him about life, so in that part I'm glad it's you. Stop banging your head on the wall. We need to get into place."

"Fine." He heard them walk off.

Harry waited until he could no longer hear their footsteps and voices before he left the cupboard. He opened the door a crack and listened harder. When there were still no other sounds he slipped out and quietly closed the door behind him. He decided to go the opposite way the girls had gone so he peeked around the corner they had come from. He found an empty hall with several doors including one at the opposite end. Slipping quietly down the hall he reached the first door; the sign read 'Wardrobe'. Looking at his clothes he decided they were a dead giveaway, not mention that they stank. Hermione still had his clothes in her bag so he had put his dirty clothes back on after his shower. The cleaning charm he had thrown at them didn't seem to help any. He opened the door and peeked in, not seeing anyone he slipped through the door and closed it quietly. The first rack he saw was labeled Minerva McGonagall. After a bit of searching he found a rack with his name on it. Unfortunately it was filled with the oversized clothes from Dudley and some smaller school robes. He was looking around as he was trying to think of what to do next. He spotted a rack of clothes that was labeled Draco Malfoy. Harry grinned as he walked over to the rack of what was sure to be very nice clothes. He was right in that they were all nice and all approximately his size. However it was also all dress clothes, no jeans, no tennis shoes, nothing that really looked comfortable.

"No wonder he's such a prat. If I had to wear that stuff all the time I'd be in a bad mood too." Harry moved on to find something else to wear. He wandered through the room and upon reaching the back he grinned, "Hello, what do we have here?" The rack was labeled 'Muggle Extras'. Looking it over Harry found a large variety of sizes and styles of muggle clothing, "Surely something from here will fit."

Harry found several things that looked like they would fit. He looked around again before he stripped off the dirty clothes and pulled on the new ones. The jeans were a bit too big so he held onto them as he searched for a slightly smaller size. The next pair of jeans was just a little tighter than he liked but it was better than them falling off. He grabbed a green shirt at first but decided if he was going to hide then a color that matched his eyes was not going to help. Tugging the black t-shirt over his head he moved towards the racks of shoes. His first instinct was to grab a pair of tennis shoes but his hand stopped just before he grabbed them.

"I'm hiding so something I wouldn't normally wear." Harry sighed and changed directions to grab a pair of hiking type shoes. Sitting down he slipped on the new socks he had found and followed them with the shoes. Lastly he grabbed a dark blue cap off a shelf before he felt ready to go. He bent down and grabbed his wand ready to tuck it into the pocket of the jeans. He paused and looked at the piece of wood in his hand. Looking down at his dirty clothes he pointed his wand and tried to banish the clothes. Nothing happened, "Magic isn't real. How did they make it look and feel so real?"

Harry unceremoniously dropped the wand onto the pile of dirty clothes and turned away. When he got to the door he stopped and listened. The hallway seemed to be full of people.

"If he loses me this job I'm going to be really angry." The voice was automatically acquainted with Draco Malfoy.

"Is that all you can think about?" Hermione was the one to speak next he was sure, "He's missing and all you're worried about is your job?"

"Unlike you this is my only job." Draco said, "I don't side line in the summers with modeling contracts and other acting gigs. I'm using that time to get my education. I don't have parents to fall back on."

"Sorry, I'm sorry." Hermione apologized, "It was thoughtless of me to not see your point of view. But surely you make enough to put yourself through university?"

"Yes but I also need a place to live during the summer. I don't get to live at home." He huffed.

"At least you get to leave." She pointed out, "The Dursleys can't leave the island at all."

"I don't get the best treatment when I leave either." He grumbled.

"But you won't be arrested." She sighed, "Harry's parents can't touch the studio but the can sue them for abuse and neglect. It's the only recourse they can get."

"That's their own fault." Harry could hear the sneer in his voice, "What person in their right mind signs a contract without knowing what it says?"

"You know they keep saying their copy didn't say the same thing as the studio's. Don't you think it's suspicious that their copy vanished." She hissed.

"Yes I do. I just can't figure out which one the suspicions should lay on. Did the Potters lose it on purpose or did the studio have it stolen so that they couldn't confirm a difference."

"Based on this whole show thing I'd think it was the studio myself." She whispered.

"Better not let anyone hear you or Ms. Know-it-all Granger will be killed in a death eater attack." Draco hissed, "Then where would I be without you here."

"You could snuggle up to Pansy." She giggled in a very un-Hermioneish way.

"I'd rather snuggle up to Ron than her." Draco sounded disgusted, "I hate being associated with her. At least you get Harry and Ron."

"Harry's great, Ron on the other hand I would rather choke. He loves the arguments far too much." She huffed, "You know he even argues when it's not in the script?"

"He just enjoys getting you riled up. You know he really does like you." Draco said slightly put out, "He doesn't do anything because he knows we're dating." He snickered before continuing, "Could you imagine the plot line changes they would have to make if Draco Malfoy started snogging Hermione Granger on set?"

"I think they'd kill of Draco for it so you better behave. I don't think I could face being here without you in the wings." The way her voice sounded muffled Harry was sure she had buried her face in his chest.

"It may be a moot point." He sighed, "If Harry has found out I'm sure he'll leave. I would."

"It will work out." Her voice clearer like she had pulled back, "You can come live with me, I'm not that far from your uni."

"Living together Ms. Granger?" Draco's voice was filled with false shock, "I don't know if I'm ready for that step. You might take advantage of me."

"You wish." She giggled.

"Enough lovey dovey stuff you two, get into place." Some adult yelled, "You need to be ready when they find him."

"If they find him." Hermione whispered, "I'm sorry but I hope he finds out and ends this."

"Me too." Draco sighed as he moved off, "I'd find some way to finish school."

Harry listened and heard another door close before the hall was filled with silence. Harry slipped out of the room and pulled the cap low on his head thinking to hide his hair, scar and glasses, all which would give him away. Walking quickly yet quietly down the hall he pulled the door at the end open and he peeked in and immediately realized it was too big for him to make sure it was empty. He fully entered the room when he realized no one was near the door but he had to stop and stare in awe. The room was huge and it was full of stuff. He found some of the missing house elves, nearly twenty were stuffed into a corner. They were obviously not living and were directly beside a few of the larger spiders from Aragog's family. A group of centaurs were further down as were small groupings of creatures that he had seen in the wizarding world but couldn't remember their names. A door opened behind him and he looked at the floor hoping he wouldn't be recognized since he couldn't hide fast enough.

"Get out of the way." A voice prompted him to move.

"Sorry." Harry stepped aside keeping his head down.

The man walked over to one of the house elves and reached behind its back. Harry heard a click and saw the elf start to move. The man pushed and then twisted the elf's nose and a panel popped open on the side of its face. Harry very nearly gasped when the man pushed something into the creature before shutting the panel and standing up.

"22756879." The man said and then began on the next one as the elf moved towards the door that the man had left open.

Harry moved off thinking back over what had happened. He wasn't completely stupid and he had listened to many telly programs through the cupboard door. He was sure that what he had seen was the man starting up a few robots made to look like house elves. It made since really, if there was no such thing as magic then there were no such things as magical creatures. Harry began to wonder just how they were pulling off everything. The mechanics behind the moving staircases could be explained easy enough, if they could make a walking talking robot then surely moving a staircase wasn't going to be too difficult. He would probably have to explain the rest away as movie magic. Harry remembered the program that had talked about that. He had been enjoying listening to it until the word 'Magic' was mentioned then, of course, Uncle Vernon had changed channels grumbling about freaks. Finding a bench partway through the room he sat and contemplated what he had found out. Before he could do much a door near him opened and two men walked in talking in hushed whispers.

"If they find you did that you are as good as dead." These were the first word Harry heard from them, but he had no idea which one was talking.

"More like I'd be sued for everything I've got." The voice tickled his memory but it had been a while since he had really heard it.

"If you're still on the island they may actually kill you. They are the law here and no one can dispute your death sentence." Harry tried not to gasp when he realized the voice belonged to Remus.

"He died!" Harry thought wildly, "How can he be alive he died, I saw his body."

"We're both dead anyway." The other man said, "If we can get him out of this it will all be worth it. I love Harry like he was my own son. James and Lily are going crazy worrying about what the next plot will be."

"They won't hurt him, Gary." Remus said as Harry realized that Sirius was the other man, "But I agreed to help you get him out, so any idea where he is?"

"Right here." Harry said before he could think to keep quiet.

The two men turned to him with shock on their faces. Harry stood and pulled the cap up a bit so they could see his face. He then pulled it back down and waited to see what they would do. Both had been frozen in place but Sirius was the first to move. He quickly stepped over to Harry and pulled him into a tight hug.

"You found your way out." He gasped, "I knew you were smart enough to find your way. Did you see my clues?"

"Are you the one that took my hot shower away?" Harry joked, "Because I really wasn't finished with that."

"Um, no I didn't do that." He looked thoughtful.

"How about the stairs stopping half way across the gap to the next platform?"

"Yes that was me." Sirius grinned, "Did you enjoy it?"

"Not really, I'm still a little too tired from the battle to enjoy being jostled around. Who propped open the door in the kitchen?"

"Me." Sirius grinned, "It's one of the few places that you are allowed that has a doorway to the back lot."


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on you two." Remus muttered as he gave Harry a quick hug, "We need to get out of here and onto that boat, preferably before anyone catches us. We'll explain as we go. First you need to know magic isn't real."

"I know." Harry sighed as the three of them headed towards another door.

"Evidentially I have several friends who would like me to figure this out and end it." Harry grinned slightly, "I left the kitchen with the intent to find out what was going on. Just a few meters from the kitchen I heard someone coming my way. I hid in the broom cupboard and heard Ginny talking to Luna about the show. Later while I was in wardrobe getting some normal clothes I heard Draco and Hermione about the same stuff. They are together by the way, freaked me out."

"They are quite the couple behind the scenes." Sirius laughed.

They were quiet for a few moments before Harry asked, "Sirius are my parents really alive?"

"Yes they are." He replied, "And they didn't want to give you up. They were tricked by the studio. See you were really sick as a baby and they couldn't afford the surgery to save your life. Howard, the producer, offered to pay for the surgery if they would sign a contract to appear in a reality show about sick babies being cured. They agreed but that wasn't what they got."

"Evidentially." Harry agreed, "So how did you and Remus come up with the idea to let me know what was going on?"

"First of all we are not Sirius and Remus." He said as Remus peeked through the door and motioned them on, "My name is Gary and this is David. Very few people actually get to use their real names. Your parent's names are James and Lily. The escape plan was just jumped into at the last second. I was brought back to be one of the four spirits you saw in the forest, you parents were made to do those lines before they were sent away. Anyway while I was here I found out that David was being killed off too. So we decided to get you out."

"Ok one question that's really bugging me right now." Harry looked slightly irritated, "How did they make Remus, I mean David become a werewolf right in front of my eyes?"

"That was actually a virtual reality scene." Gary shrugged, "They knocked you out with something then slipped you into the equipment. When you woke up they played the scene then knocked you out again to remove it. They've done that to you several times. I'm worried about how they did it and if it will have any lasting side effects."

"Isn't this a show though? What did the audience see during that?"

"They get to see the scene you are in." David was the one to explain this time.

"What… how… what all do they see?" Harry wondered.

"Almost everything, including sleep, though your bathroom time is your own." David shrugged, "If you undress in the dorm they either block your body or only show a head shot."

Harry sighed in relief at that but then asked, "How do I get the nightmares?"

"Another virtual reality thing." Gary answered, "You're normal sleep isn't usually disturbed by nightmares. It's the reason I got killed off."

"What?" Harry asked.

"I didn't like how they were messing with your sleep during your fifth year. I was constantly complaining that they were going to make you ill." Gary sighed, "They got rid of me because I became a pest."

"Almost there guys." David said, "The boat dock is through this door."

"Good." Harry said, "When can I see my parents?"

"Probably another day at least, it will take us a few hours to get to an island with an airport." Gary offered, "Too bad we can't just apparate."

"STOP!" a voice yelled just as they boarded the boat, "Stop you can't leave."

Harry scrambled on board and then looked back. The boat dock was in a huge cavern that was several stories tall. About a story off the ground was a walkway. Leaning against the rail yelling at them was a man in his mid-fifties Harry guessed. Harry watched as the man turned and yelled through a door and then came back to the railing.

"Stop, don't go."

"Sorry Howard we have him and he's not coming back." Gary yelled back.

"I'll have you arrested for kidnapping." Howard yelled.

"It can't be kidnapping if I'm going willingly." Harry yelled, "I want out."

People started streaming through door behind Howard as Harry yelled back and he recognized many of them. The cast of the show was pushing their way out onto the walkway. They spread out so they could all see what was happening. He spied Ginny moving quickly through the crowd. He kept an eye on her as she got to the end of the people but kept running. Half way down the cavern the walkway crossed from one side to the other. When she turned on to that part he spoke up.

"Ginny, what are you doing?"

"Coming with you if you'll have me." She yelled back.

"How?" he asked.

"Like this." She yelled before stepping over the rail and jumping into the water.

Harry didn't think he just jumped into the water and swam at her. He distantly heard a motor start but he was too intent on getting to her to think about it. She bobbed to the surface and started swimming back to him. People were still yelling in the distance somewhere but he could think of nothing else but getting to her. They met not far from where she jumped in.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine." She grinned and gave him a quick hug around the neck. She had to let go because they began to sink in the water.

"You're willing to give all this up for me?" he asked.

"Absolutely." She grinned as the boat idled up to them, "Gary you going to sit there watching or give us a hand out of the water?"

David shut off the engine as the two teen swam toward the back of the boat. Gary reached out and gave Ginny a hand before reaching back for Harry. He wrapped them each in a towel and sat them on the seat as they prepared to leave again. A noise from above made Harry look up. Most of the people who had entered the cave were cheering and clapping. Harry noticed Draco standing next to Hermione with his arm around her as they both waved.

"Draco!" Harry yelled, "She's still as good as a sister to me you better take care of her."

"I will." he yelled back giving Hermione a hug.

"Harry, if you leave you'll be nothing outside these walls. Here you're famous and loved, outside there isn't anything waiting for you. You'll be just like everyone else" Howard yelled.

"Outside life is waiting for me." Harry yelled back, "I never liked being famous, I wanted nothing more than to be normal. I can't wait until I'm just like everyone else."

David got the boat started again and it was too noisy to hear anything else. Harry and Ginny waved at the crowd as they pulled away. Gary ushered them down into the boat as they left the cave and started to gain some speed. They were sat down on a couch to rest as Gary went to fix some food to stop the grumbling coming from Harry's stomach.

"Is Ginny your real name?" Harry started the conversation.

"No." she blushed, "Its Bonnie."

"Bonnie is a nice name." Harry grinned, "What do you do when not on the set?"

The two spent the ride talking and getting to know each other outside the show. Harry wasn't able to really share a lot since he didn't have a life outside the show yet. But he revived some of the dreams from his childhood, what did he want to be when he grew up.

***Elsewhere***

"He did it! James he did it!" Lily was jumping up and down on the sofa next to her husband, "That was brilliant."

"That is was darling." James pulled his wife down into his arms, "Settle down now we need to get ready for him."

"Will Gary bring him to us?" she asked and she hugged him back.

"He'll try but we may have to go to them." James said, "I don't know what kind of issues with passport and things he might have. We need to get his birth certificate and medical files just in case it's needed." The phone interrupted them and James hesitantly picked it up, "Hello?"

"Did you see? Where you watching?" a voice yelled over the phone.

"It's your mum." James handed the phone over and headed to the bedroom to change. They had to visit the bank.

"Mum!" Lily yelled back, "I know it was brilliant! Oh, mum my baby's coming home!"

*** back on the boat***

"We have a problem." David yelled down into the cabin a few hours into the trip.

"What?" Harry jumped off the couch and ran up the stairs.

"Incoming." David pointed.

Harry could barely make out some sort of aircraft flying at them, "What is it?"

"Don't know yet." David answered, "Could be the police here to arrest Gary and me for Kidnapping."

"No I won't let them." Harry growled, "It wasn't a kidnapping it was a rescue."

"I'll call James and see if the contract had any limits." Gary started to walk away.

"Don't bother." Harry said, "I'm not going back no matter what. I'd rather be poor than live a lie like that."

A helicopter passed over them then came back to hover. The logo on the side showed it was a television crew, the camera poking out the side proved it. Harry sighed and then turned and went back into the boat followed by Bonnie and Gary.

"Stupid media." Harry grumbled.

"Don't be too hasty." Bonnie grinned at him in that mischievous way he loved, "We can use the media to help us. If we get the people on our side no government will be willing to make you go back or arrest us for kidnapping you."

"Good point." Gary turned and went back up.

"I really hate the fame." Harry huffed.

"I know but just remember you're not famous for killing someone." She hugged him, "You are famous for being in a telly show. You are the show. This fame isn't about death and destruction. This fame is about what you have done over the years, the person you have become. The person they have watched you grow into. This fame is because you are just Harry despite everything you went through."

"I guess." Harry had sat on the couch during her talk. He dropped his head back and sighed, "I guess that's ok. At least it's not because my parents died for me."

"And now you can enjoy Halloween without getting depressed." She laughed for a moment then sobered, "What do you want the public to see?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You have the option to have a public face separate from your private one now." She pointed out, "Do you want to pretend that you like the attention and wave and smile? Do you want to appear to be the broody teen that slumps around? You can either be Harry the person or Harry the actor. Many actors are, well acting when they are being interviewed. They come off sounding calm, cool and collected when in reality they are scared spitless."

"Just like at Hogwarts, the Harry everyone else sees and then the Harry you, Ron and Hermione saw." He nodded in understanding.

"Rupert and Emma." She stated.

"What?" Harry lifted his head and looked at her in confusion.

"Their real names are Rupert and Emma." She giggled at him, "Draco's real name is Tom."

"Ugh." Harry shuddered, "I'm never going to be comfortable with that name."

"You could still call him Ferret boy." Ginny was barely able to keep a straight face.

Harry dropped his head back again, "I'm always going to wonder from now on if what I'm seeing is real or is it more virtual reality."

"I'm sorry." Ginny cuddled up next to him and hugged him.

"I guess I'm just going to life like everything is real until someone proves that it's not." He sighed.

"They're leaving." Gary came back as the sound of the helicopter faded, "We aren't sure why."

"How long until we reach land?" Ginny asked.

"Another couple of hours." Garry sat on Ginny's other side, "How are you doing Harry?"

"Coping." He replied.

Harry didn't realize he had fallen to sleep until Ginny was waking him up, "Harry sorry to disturb your nap but we have another issue."

"Hmm, what?" Harry groggily opened his eyes.

"Wake up." She nudged him, "We're about to get some more company."

"Media?' he asked.

"Military." She shivered, "We really don't know what's going to happen in the next little bit."

Harry hugged her and kissed her forehead, "We'll be ok. I'll insist that you all saved me. They'll have to listen."

They felt the boat slow down so they stood and made their way up on deck. Harry saw some rather large boats in the distance and several smaller ones cutting through the water towards them. He touched David's arm as the man cut the engine.

"Here we go." Gary whispered as the first boat pulled alongside.

Four uniformed men jumped aboard their boat, each one had a big gun and they were all pointed at the four runaways. Gary, David and Bonnie put their hands on their heads so Harry copied them. A fifth man boarded and walked up to them and started patting them down. When they reached Ginny Harry started to protest.

"It's ok Harry they are just looking for weapons." Ginny assured him.

He nodded as the man stepped away after checking her then spoke into a device, "Clear."

No one moved for several minutes until another larger boat pulled alongside. An older man stepped on board and said, "At ease." The guns were all put down but the four didn't move their arms, "Put your arms down I'm sure you're getting tired."

They slowly dropped their arms and waited for what was going to come next. The man spoke quietly to the four gunmen and then to the other man before turning back towards the group.

"We have to take the boat back to the island." He stated clearly, "It's stolen property and if we return it they won't press charges."

"I don't want to go back." Harry stated hotly.

"Well now." The man grinned, "They didn't say I had to return the people with it. If you'll come with me I'll take you to the command ship and we'll be getting you back home."

"Home where?" Harry asked distrustfully.

"To your parents." The man placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, "I'm Charles Potter, James is my son. That makes you my Grandson." Four mouths fell open with his statement, "Come along then."

"Gary?" Harry turned.

"James' dad is in the military." Gary shrugged, "But I've never met him."

"Me either." David sighed, "I don't think we have much in the way of choices."

"Not really." Charles chuckled, "You can either be taken back with the boat, come with me or swim for it. However I have to say if you choose to swim you are miles from any island."

"He's right." David nodded dejectedly.

"I think I'll take my chances with you." Harry turned towards the man claiming to be his Grandfather.

"Me too." Ginny smiled and took Harry's hand. He looked down at her and smiled back.

"We're with them." Gary agreed as David nodded his head.

"Good." Charles nodded, "Avery pilot this boat back to the island. Smith, Wells and Chambers follow and bring him back. We'll take the raft back to command and start back. You'll have to catch up."

"Yes Sir." The men answered and moved to do the jobs required.

Within the hour the four of them found themselves in a small room on board a very large ship. Harry had no idea what kind it was and he was a little worried for his friends. There were several chairs and a table in the room and just after they had entered and sat down a man entered with a tray of drinks. He sat the drinks on the table and left. Charles stepped in a few moments later.

"Have a drink I'm sure you're tired and thirsty. Should I call for some food too?" he asked.

"I just want to know what's going to happen." Harry was worried.

"We're taking you home." Charles said, "I've told you that."

"Ok but what about these three?" he indicated the others.

"They're coming too." Charles smiled at his Grandson's concern for his friends, "They aren't in any trouble. In fact they may get a hero's welcome home."

The others breathed a sigh of relief but Harry was still confused, "Not that I'm not grateful they're safe but why?"

"How much did they tell you about the show?" Charles asked.

"Not a lot." Gary offered, "We were trying to escape mostly. He already knew it was a show by the time we found him."

"He found us." David corrected as Gary took a drink and opened it.

"Harry." Charles turned to his Grandson, "You are the most famous person on the face of the planet. Anyone who has a Telly, computer or even a radio has heard and seen your show. You have your own channels."

"Really?" he asked.

"They run twenty four hours a day seven days a week. When you are sleeping or using the bath they show past scenes to keep everyone hooked. They even have a second channel that runs twelve hours later so if you miss something you can catch it on the other channel." Charles shook his head, "No one has better ratings than the Harry Potter show."

"The Harry Potter show?" he asked with a disgusted look, "That's a bit of a dull name isn't it?"

"Doesn't matter since the top two shows are yours." Charles chuckled at Harry's disgust.

"How did this all get started?" Harry asked, "Gary told me a little bit."

"It's my fault really." Charles ran a hand through his hair and settled his hat back on top, but not before Harry saw black messy hair that resembled his own, "James was sixteen when he and Lily came to us saying she was pregnant. I blew up at them and told James he was no longer my son and then kicked them out. An hour later I'd calmed down but it was too late. They had left. Lily's parents had also kicked them out and so the two of them where homeless. We looked for them but had no idea where they had gone."

"How is that your fault?" Harry asked.


	3. Chapter 3

"I chased them away." Charles shrugged, "They went to London and got jobs and a tiny apartment. They were making it on their own before you were born. You seemed fine at first but then started to show signs of distress. James told me that the doctors said you had a brain tumor. They could take it out but it would be so expensive that the hospital wouldn't do it. No one was sure you would survive the surgery. A man approached them later that day with an option. His studio would pay for the surgery if James and Lily would allow them to do a reality show on sick infants being cured. They looked over the contract which seemed straight forward and signed it. They were left with a copy."

"That sounds harmless enough." Harry agreed.

"It was until they were spirited away from the hospital. Their copy of the contract disappeared. The only remaining copy belonged to the studio and it said something completely different than the one they had signed." Charles looked saddened.

"They were tricked then." Harry nodded, "The studio's version gave them control over me and the ability to do the show."

"Correct." Gary nodded, "And anyone who tried to tell you or defend you too much got killed off the show."

"Cedric is alive?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Yes and Robert is in a new movie of his own." David smiled, "He's playing a vampire now."

"How does one go from wizard to vampire?" Harry asked but then waved off the question, "What happened after my parents were removed from the show?"

"They came home and we were waiting for them. After we, Lily's parents and I, apologized they returned to Scotland with us. Then we started waging a war against the studio. We've been filing lawsuits and generally harassing the studio since then. Several of your cousins went to law school just so they could help." Charles smiled.

"Please tell me I don't have any relatives like the Dursleys." Harry grimaced.

"No one is that bad. The three of them are related to Howard and if any of the four of them ever step foot on British soil of any kind they will be thrown in prison so fast they won't know what hit them." Charles was very intimidating when he was angry Harry decided.

"Why?" Harry was almost afraid to ask.

"Child abuse is a terrible crime." Gary answered for his Grandfather, "The way they treated you when you were young was abysmal. It never really got much better."

"Why weren't they just arrested for it? Why not arrest them now?" Harry asked bewildered.

"They are a sovereign country." Charles sighed, "What they did to you was within their own laws. They twisted laws to make it all legal. Only an act of war could have gotten you out and no one would approve the cost of that. However, the Royal Navy always does maneuvers in the waters not far from that island."

"Waiting for me to escape?" Harry asked.

"Amongst other things yes." Charles grinned evilly.

"Sir." a man in uniform opened the door.

"Yes." Charles turned.

"Transport is arriving." He stated before leaving.

"Our ride is here." Charles stood.

"Ride to where?" Harry stood and helped Bonnie to her feet.

"Home." Charles patted his shoulder, "We'll skip the public welcome for a bit and get to James first. Then we can decide on how to deal with the media attention."

"Is the media really going to care much?" Harry asked astonished, "I'm no anyone important or done anything great."

"This will be huge." Ginny giggled at him and wrapped her arms around his waist, "But you don't have to do anything if you don't want to. The media can go hang for all I care."

"What's going to happen to the rest of them?" Harry asked as the group left the room.

"The rest of whom?" Gary asked.

"The other students and their families." Harry said, "What's going to happen to them? Do they have to stay on the island too?"

"No only Howard and the Dursleys have to stay." Charles informed him over his shoulder as he led the way down a narrow hall, "The rest will leave their normal way."

"Which is?"

"There is an airport on the island as well as several boats." Ginny offered, "I know how to get in touch with many of them so if you want to see anyone we can."

"What about you Ms. Wright." Charles stopped at the door and turned to her, "Why did you come along? Why take the risk."

"Harry's worth any risk." She stated, "I'm hanging around as long as he'll let me. I hated having to play the shy awkward preteen. But then they had to let me be myself and I was able to get to know Harry and found that I really did like him."

"Had to let you?" Harry asked.

"She didn't follow the script exactly." David chuckled, "She was supposed to stay shy but during Christmas your fifth year she altered everything with one line."

"Snake incident?" Harry asked as Bonnie blushed brightly.

"Sometimes you led our lines in a merry chase." Bonnie grinned, "That particular time I lost it."

"What do you mean?" he had to wait for her answer because the group exited and the noise on the surface of the ship was too much.

They climbed onto a helicopter and he was prepared to ask again but there was no way to talk on a helicopter, far too much noise. The flight didn't last long and they soon found themselves landing at an airport. Harry could see a lot of people behind a fence but didn't know what to think about it. Once they had left the helicopter they were put into a small vehicle that wheeled them towards a waiting plane. They drove past the end of a building and Harry could see all the people at the fence again.

"What are they doing?" he asked Gary.

"They are here to see you." He replied.

"Why?"

"Because you are a famous telly star." Bonnie giggled.

The crowd was screaming and waving signs at their group. Harry leaned over to Ginny and asked, "What do I do?"

"Wave at them."

"Really?"

"Do it Harry you might get to see someone faint." Gary chuckled.

"I don't want anyone hurt." He hesitated.

"He was teasing." David smacked Gary's head, "Go on and wave."

Harry sighed and then turned and lifted a hand at the people who got even louder and more frantic, "This is crazy."

"That it is Harry that it is." Gary patted his back as they came to a stop by the plane, "Come on up on the plane with you."

Inside he had his choice of seats and picked one by the window. Ginny sat next to him and they busied themselves with getting their seatbelts connected.

"What did you mean earlier about leading the lines on chase?" Harry asked.

"We had a script we were supposed to stay with. When you didn't follow it we had to work around you and try to bring it back to what they had planned. Sometimes it didn't work." She grinned, "You can be very stubborn when you want to."

"Sorry." He wasn't really sorry at all.

After the plane was in the air they were brought drinks again. Gary and David actually chose alcohol this time. They all settled in for the flight. It took a while before Harry came up with some more questions.

"Did some characters die just as part of the script or did all of those who died what to tell me what was going on?"

"Cedric, Albus and your parents were part of the script." Ginny stated, "But that doesn't mean they didn't want to tell you."

"Arthur was also supposed to die." Gary offered, "But your reaction to his being injured was so extreme they decided it would be better for him to live."

"He was really touched by that." Bonnie smiled, "The Weasleys all decided to keep the secret so you could have someone on site that cared for you. Many actually felt that way. Some we just in it for the money and will be ticked off that it's over."

"Who will be most angry?" Harry wondered.

"Slytherins mostly, that's how they were divided up." David sighed, "Anyone who actually seemed to be excited to work with you were sent to the other houses. Anyone who was apparently in it for the money went to Slytherin; it helped form the rivalry between houses."

"What about Draco?" Harry was perplexed the real Draco seemed nice enough.

"Tom wanted money for college, his family has money issues." Bonnie shrugged, "It wasn't until he and Emma became an item off stage that he started caring about what happened to you. She helped him see things from your perspective."

"This is so odd." Harry shook his head and dropped it back against his chair as he closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Bonnie rubbed his arm.

"I don't know what to trust, what's real." He sighed, "Is this all virtual reality?"

"I heard of one way to know for sure if it's real or not." David offered, "If you sweat it's real. Your virtual body doesn't produce sweat."

"I was always sweaty after quidditch." Harry argued back.

"But not during quidditch." Ginny pointed out, "They'd put you in a sauna to heat up your body. The rest of us were in there too. The virtual reality ended the scene with a postgame or practice meeting before shower. They'd sit you on a bench and then wake you up. You would think just a few seconds had passed but it had been several minutes."

"Hmmm." Harry didn't comment.

"We're on approach to Heathrow, ETA thirty minutes; we have some turbulence in the area so buckle up." An announcement was made over the speaker.

"Heathrow?" Harry sat up, "I thought it was military."

"Military was just to the airport. This is Gary's private plane." Bonnie whispered, "The airport of the island only takes us to the airport where we caught this plane. Several of the bigger stars like Gary have private planes to take them home."

"Oh, I didn't realize he was a big star." Harry looked across the plane, "I guess I should have realized this was too nice to be military. What else has he been in?"

"I can't even begin to name them all. He's been an actor since he was in his twenties." Bonnie shrugged, "One of his latest was the move Air Force One with Harrison Ford. Gary played the bad Russian hijacker. I've got several of his older movies on DVD we can watch them later if you want."

"What about David?" Harry asked.

"Same thing, maybe not quite as rich, my personal favorite is Dragonhart. He played a wicked prince out to take over the world." Bonnie giggled.

"Do they only play bad guys?" Harry asked as he grinned at the two men he had always admired.

"No but it is fun to watch them be wicked." She looked shocked for a moment then said, "I mean play evil parts in movies."

"My mind did not go there." Harry chuckled, "At least not until you corrected yourself."

"Hush you." Her face turned red, the plane was shaken about some and Harry stiffened, "That's turbulence, which means wind interfering with the flight. It's nothing to worry about.

"Was it a requirement that all Weasleys had to be able to blush like a tomato?" Harry continued to tease Bonnie.

"Yes." She huffed then smiled brilliantly, "That's how I beat out the others. My blush was by far more spectacular than the others."

"Why did you…" he was struggling with how to phrase the question.

"Why did I audition?" he nodded so she sat back and thought, "When the audition notices appeared in my school everyone went crazy over it. School children of ten to seventeen were needed, so they looked at those that were nine to twenty. Older kids could be used to play younger if they looked young enough. I understand they posted in every school across the country, and Ireland. I wanted to be a part of something so cool just like everyone else. I wasn't allowed to see much of your show yet but what I had seen made me want to be your friend. When I told my parents I wanted to be on the show they made sure I wouldn't be treated like you were before they would even consider it. The battle between your parents and the studio was very well known. My parents had professionals look over the contract and they made sure it was filed correctly."

"How many people auditioned?" he asked.

"Thousands." She grinned, "Everyone wanted to be a part of it even though they really hadn't seen much of the show. It wasn't rated for kids to see between your fifth birthday and your eleventh. Your sorting was the highest rated show ever up to that point. The students didn't even have to act about being curious about seeing Harry Potter for the first time. No one was allowed to know which house you would be in before the actual sorting. There were betting pools all across the world for where you would be sorted."

"How did anyone know about Hogwarts to make bets?"

"Occasionally they would interview Howard if an important plot change was coming." She explained as the plane rattled again and began to descend, "In the interview just after your eleventh birthday he explained about the school of Hogwarts. He said that there were four houses but didn't go into any detail. He explained this is where they had been heading all along with the unexplained bouts of weirdness that surrounded you. Everyone was in awe that they were going to try to make magic real."

"Landing gear extended." The announcer cut off Bonnie's explanation.

"Are you ready for this Harry?" Charles asked across the aisle.

"No." Harry took a deep breath, "But I've run out of time haven't I."

"I don't know what's going on outside the plane but we'll do our best to keep you covered if you want." Gary offered, "I have some body guards hired to protect our transfer."

"When do I get to see my parents?" Harry asked.

"Right now they are here at the airport." Charles said, "We didn't know if you wanted your reunion now or wait for privacy."

"I want to see them as soon as I can." Harry said, "I wish it was more private but I don't want to wait."

"Can we do it on the tarmac?" David suggested, "Far from people and cameras. Telephoto will still pick it up but you won't hear them."

"How about bringing them on the plane?" Bonnie suggested.

"I like that idea." Harry agreed, "Can we?"

Gary pushed a button on his chair, "Martin would you radio security to bring James and Lily to the plane?"

"Yes Sir."

"Martin is security for this flight." Gary smiled, "He works for SecureCorp and I've not had a breach since I started employing them."

By the time the plane had landed and taxied to its place there was a car waiting. Harry watched as five people were let out of the car as the stairs were lowered. Harry stood with his four companions waiting for the others to reach the top of the stairs. Just as the first shadow reached the door Harry reached out and grabbed Bonnie's hand. She smiled as she glanced up at him but he didn't see since his focus was on the door.

Charles had moved to the door as they waited and was the first to hug someone when they reached the top, "Safe and sound James."

"Good where is he?" the man's deep voice portrayed a depth of emotion that Harry wasn't at all familiar with.

"He is right there." Charles pointed his way.

Harry gasped as the man stepped through and turned towards him. James smiled at him and reached back and pulled his mother forward to see him too. Harry found he couldn't move as he drank in their appearance. James continued forward pulling Lily with him until they were right in front of their son.

"Harry." He breathed.

"Hi." he couldn't think to say anything else.

Bonnie let go of his hand as the three came together in a hug that was full of tears and whispered apologies. She looked over to Charles Potter and saw him with two others that she knew were his maternal grandparents. Everyone was crying at the tender scene the small family made. It was nearly thirty minutes before they pulled apart enough to talk.

"Dad did you tell him?" James asked as he wiped the tears away.

"No we agreed to let you tell." Charles stated, "We didn't feel like it was our place."

"Tell me what?" Harry asked.

"You are not an only child. You have two brothers and two sisters." James said. Lily was still crying too hard to talk.

"Really?" Harry sounded excited, "That's amazing. I always wanted siblings. How much younger than me are they? What are their names? What are they like?"

"Slow down Harry." Gary chuckled, "Give them time to answer."

"Sorry." He chuckled wetly.

"It's ok. Marc is fourteen, Nichole is twelve, Grant is ten and little Emily is eight." James smiled at his enthusiasm, "I think we'll let you find out what they are like on your own. They're waiting at home with the rest of our family."

"None of them are like the Dursleys." Lily sobbed from his chest.

"Actually they're more like the Weasleys." David commented as Gary snickered.

"Hush you two delinquents." The woman by the door said.

"You know that Charles is my Dad and your Grandfather right?" James asked and Harry nodded, "These other two are Marcus and Rose Evans, Lily's parents and your other Grandparents."

"This may not be the time to ask but what about your mother?" Harry asked James.

"She passed away when James was just ten." Charles voice was gruff.

"Sorry." Harry looked worriedly at his Grandfather.

"It's fine. I'm glad you thought of her." Charles said, "I don't want her forgotten."

"Well is the emotional part done?" Gary asked, "Can we get going now? I want to see my other Godkids."

"None of them are your Godkids." Lily swatted at the man, "I wouldn't let you teach them your childish ways."

David laughed at Gary's good natured grumbling. Harry's grandparents then converged on him and he was swallowed into another family hug. Bonnie, Gary and David took seats and waited for the reunion to calm down. It lasted for another fifteen minutes before the hugs were finished.

Lily broke away and pulled Bonnie to her feet and then into a hug, "I can't believe you jumped."

Harry laughingly agreed, "I was so shocked."

"Then you jumped in after her to make sure she was alright." Marcus teased.

"That's my Grandson, brave to the point of foolishness." Charles chuckled, "What I want to know is what possessed you to kiss her in the middle of the common room. Have you ever heard of private dealings?"

"To be fair I really didn't have any private dealings." Harry huffed, "Besides it just felt right."

"I had several girls really mad at me for that." Bonnie snickered, "Everyone was betting on which girl you would choose. Cho was the only scripted kiss."

"I wish they had chosen someone else for my first kiss." Harry grumbled.

"They thought you really liked her." Bonnie offered, "After that fiasco they decided to let you choose who you wanted to date next. No girl was allowed to make the first move again."

"You would have thought they learned that with Parvati." Harry grumbled, "They had almost everyone pared for a date before I even realized I needed one for the ball. I still can't believe they didn't warn me ahead of time that I had to help lead that dance. That was… awful."

"It was." James snickered, "I can laugh now but at the time we were all horrified for you."

"Thanks." Harry chuckled, "Shall we go meet the rest of the family. I want to meet my siblings."


End file.
